Tu cuerpo es mi locura
by NikiUzuku04
Summary: Ichigo K. empieza a trabajar en un instituto al cual va su querida vecina y nueva alumna para el, Rukia K. a la cual al tiempo va adquiriendo deseos que nunca a querido por ninguna chica.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy me cambiare a una casa cerca de mi antiguo hogar en el cual está mi loco padre, mi madre y mis hermanas Yuzu y Karin. Empecé a manejar a dirección de mi nueva casa a la cual ya faltaban unas 2 cuadras de llegar…. Cuando llegue baje del carro, me dirigí a la puerta de mi nueva casa, pero antes de eso ya casi choco con chica delgada, con estatura baja, una piel blanca, un cabello corto pero oscuro y unos ojos entre violeta y azules. Pero ella se movió con mucha agilidad y siguió su camino a la otra casa de a lado.

-Hermosa- dije en un susurro mientras le seguía con la mirada, ella voltio a verme y le sonreí.

Ella no iso nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue, aunque pude escuchar unas pequeñas carcajadas cuando ella ya estaba dentro de donde se supone que es su casa. Entre a la mía y agarré mi celular para avisar a mi familia de que avía llegado ya…..

-Ichigooooooooooo! – escuche los gritos de mi padre por el celular

-PUEDES CALLARTE!- le grite y después escuche como papá lloriqueaba

-buuuuua MASAKIII! Nuestro hijo no me quiere!-

-hola?!- y hay esta la vos de mi mamá

-Hola mamá solo hablaba para avisar que ya llegue

-QUEEE! Yo pensaba que ibas a llegar más tard- y así fue cuando la interrumpí

-ya se mamá, pero quería llegar temprano para acomodar las cosas

-bueno iremos lo más pronto posible

-adiós

Hay estaba viendo que hacía, ya que todo ya estaba ordenado, me fije por una ventana, y hay estaba la misma chica con la que casi choco, estaba acostada en una cama, con una ropa entre sus delgados brazos blancos, mirando para el otro lado donde estaba una puerta.

Me quede hay un rato mirándola sin qué me viera, cuando vi que se paró y se fue a un cuarto de arriba, yo me pare sin pensarlo y también me fui arriba. Cuando hice a un lado las cortinas, hay estaba pero no en la forma que la había visto ase momento, mis mejillas se empezaron a poner rojas y empecé a tener calor. Hay estaba con su ropa interior ya casi por quitársela, pero en ese instante voltio y me agaché aunque pienso que me vio porque cuando me pare estaban las cortinas cerradas, suspire y me fui abajo a la sala y me senté, y esa imagen tan hermosa que vi ase un momento volvió a mi mente, era hermosamente sexi, su piel blanca, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su ropa interior de color morada que le lucia muy bien, todo TODO en ella era hermoso y sexi.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el timbre y fui a abrir.

-ICHIGOOOO!- lo primero que sentí fue una patada en mi estómago, luego el suelo. Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y vi como mi hermana Karin le pegaba a mi padre, me pare para pegarle igual que mi hermana o quizás peor. Ya después en unos 15 minutos de golpearlo lo llevamos a la cama.

-Ichigo! Karin! No traten así a su padre- nos dijo mi mamá que estaba en la cocina.

-el empezó! - nos excusamos Karin y yo- Por cierto donde esta Yuzu- pregunte ya que ella siempre esta con mamá y se me iso extraño

-se fue a la tienda a traer cosas para la comida, mientras que ustedes golpeaban a su padre

-lo sentimos- hablamos Karin y yo de nuevo en unísono. Llego Yuzu, comimos, llego la noche, se despidieron y se fueron.

Y de nuevo se me vino en la cabeza esa chica, me fui rápidamente arriba y no estaba, me fui abajo y tampoco, todo estaba en oscuridad, me acosté en el sofá y una luz de la casa de esa chica se prendió, me levante para ver de qué se trataba ya que era muy de noche, no vi nada pero escuche un grito y no dude en ir corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando estaba ya en la puerta, toque unas cuatro veces, salió ella con unos shorts cortos y una blusa larga color morado, me puse rojo por un momento. Y ella tosió para llamar la atención.

-perdón, escuche un grito y pensé que te avía pasado algo- es todo lo que pude decir ya que ella me ponía nervioso. SI! y cómo no! Si la vi DES-UN-DA! Bueno no completamente pero ya casi.

-no ha pasado nada, estaba viendo una pelicula, pero gracias por preocuparte, soy Rukia - me extendió la mano y me sonrió - Rukia Kuchiki – estreche mi mano con la de ella

-Ichigo Kurosaki – sentí como todo mi cuerpo se sentía raro, pero no un raro malo, sino un raro agradable.

-bueno Ichigo, ya es de noche y pues me tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar- me dijo aunque ella estaba mirando a otro lado y me pareció verla sonrojada.

-Rukia- ella voltio a verme y yo le sonreí – sabes que-

-um que?- dijo una Rukia confusa

\- se ven más hermosos tus ojos de noche – le dije aunque me puse rojo por un ínstate

\- eh gracias… hasta mañana- no espero más y se metió a la casa, cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

Mire la puerta y pensé -Pero que acababa de hacer! La espante si eso, la espante…. No llevo ni un día de conocerla y ya le digo tonterías ahhh-… agaché mi cabeza y me volteé, me dirigí a mi casa, me metí, me fui a mi habitación, me acosté sin esperar a nada y me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos como plato al ver la hora, era súper tarde!, me pare, mire a otro lado y vi como Rukia iba saliendo de su casa,-deja de pensar en eso Ichigo!, que no ves que es tarde- me replique a mí mismo y después de eso me metí a bañar, me cambie y me subí al carro.

Después de manejo como loco, me salí del carro, me fui a la dirección donde estaba el director.

-buenos días- y hay estaba con cinco minutos de retraso

-buenos días maestro Kurosaki-

-perdón por llegar tarde el primer día- agaché mi cabeza como disculpa

-descuide….llamare a nuestra alumna más… pues destacada para que le enseñe la escuela-

-Si

-Si bueno, HIYORI!- grito el director, cuando vi que entro una ¿mujer? ¿Señorita? Era baja, cabello recogido en dos coletas que se dirigía a director, pero lo que me impresiono es como le pego un golpazo en la cabeza

-YA ESCUCHE!- grito su ¿secretaria? Por lo que se veía – ya te dije que no tienes que gritarme!

-Cálmate, solo quería que llamaras a la - el director se sobaba la parte donde le pegaron- alumna Kuchiki

Cuando escuche ese nombre no sabía que hacer ¿será ella, la misma Kuchiki?¿a la que vi desnuda?¿a la que conocí apenas ayer?... La joven llamada Hiyori salió para llamar a la alumna Kuchiki.

En unos minutos la puerta se abrió, y hay estaba RUKIA! con su mirada interrogándome y yo solo la veía de arriba abajo para verificar que era ella.

-KUCHIKI!- Rukia dejo deberme y miro al director

\- Mande director Hirako-

-Necesito que le muestre a su nuevo maestro la escuela- Rukia abrió los ojos como plato

-Nuevo maestro?-

…..


	2. cap 2 - maestro?

-así es Kuchiki el maestro Ichigo Kurosaki es el nuevo maestro – el director apunto a Rukia – SU nuevo maestro así que espero que se lleve bien con el

Rukia solo asintió, salió del salón mientras yo iba tras de ella

-Rukia?

Ella no me contesto y siguió caminando disque enseñándome la escuela y yo me puse enfrente de ella para hablar pero ella se iso un lado y siguió con el "recorrido".

Después de un rato ella me llevo a lo que se supone que era mi supuesto salón.

-TODOS, SILENCIO- abrí mis ojos como plato al ver que todo mundo le iso caso a Rukia nunca pensé que tuviera tanto ¿respeto? ¿autoridad?...vi como ella se fue a su asiento dejándome solo a mi enfrente de todos, me puse nervioso ya que era mi primera vez en dar clases.

-Bueno chicos soy su nuevo maestro Kurosaki Ichigo- veía a todos lados y solo estaban hablando en vos baja todos.

-Cállense y pongan atención- de nuevo Rukia iso callar a todos

-gracias, bueno empecemos por presentarnos- les dije a mis "alumnos" con mi mejor sonrisa que pude y cuando vi un joven se había parado.

-mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya tengo y 17 años- sonó tan frio que sentí escalofríos y cuando lo vi estaba ya sentado y alguien más se había parado

-mi nombre es Hanataro y cumpliré 17 años en un mes- este chico estaba muy nervioso y se sentó lo más rápido posible

-gr gr- escuche que alguien estaba tosiendo y vi para otro lado – yo soy Tatski y tengo 17 me gusta los deportes, Ichigo- abrí mi boca lo más que pude, a Tatski ya la había conocido ase com años y nunca pensé darle clases.

-no me eh presentado,- me sorprendí al ver a Rukia parada apunto de presentarse- soy Rukia Kuchiki soy la presidenta del salón y de la escuela, tengo 16 años –

Todo tenía sentido, Rukia era la presidenta como no mandar a todos, ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de enfrente a lado de ¿Toshiro? y enfrente de Hanataro.

Cuando todos se presentaron toco el timbre para la hora de salida

-Bueno chicos hasta mañana-

Todos se despidieron aunque un poco apurados y a último Rukia fue la única que quedo conmigo.

-Rukia

Conductor Mandélico

-se dice mande Ichigo!-

\- que quiere?

-nada, solo quería saber si usted quiere ir conmigo, ya que su casa está al lado de la mía

Rukia solo estaba guardando sus cosas cuando…

-me queda de otra?

Me empecé a carcajear pero me quede en silencio cuando vi que Rukia ya se había ido, salí corriendo hasta llegar a la salida pero no estaba me voltee y vi los baños de las mujeres y no tuve de otra más que entrar. Entre y fui abriendo puerta por puerta hasta que, en la última abrí y me quede con los ojos como plato, estaba Rukia con su ropa interior asta abajo y su falda alzada y mostrando una pequeña parte de su intimidad ante mis ojos.

-ICHIGOOO!- no me dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que cuando me di cuenta me habían sacado el aire y yo ya estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndome de dolor, mire enfrente la puerta estaba cerrada y en un momento a otro la puerta se abrió. Rukia salió de ella, me fulmino con su mirada y se fue corriendo.

Al poco rato me pare como pude, quise alcanzarla pero supe que era imposible, por lo cual me fui más lento hasta llegar a mi casa, abrí, deje mis cosas botada y me fui directo a la cama.

Después de una hora de dolor me pare, me fije por la ventana de mi cuarto, me quede un rato mirándola y me decidí a ver a Rukia, salí de casa y cuando vi ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi vecina, alumna y de esa bella chica a la cual se me había olvidado que vi desnuda.

-Rukia!

Cuando note la puerta se abrió y yo me pase sin permiso.

-Ser?

Mire a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, me decidí a buscarla, camine así una habitación sin saber dónde me llevaba, pase y estaba una cama con ropa que se suponía que era de Rukia. Escuche ruidos que se suponía que venían del cuarto de alado por lo cual me decidí a ver de qué se trataba, abrí y hay vi a mi alumna de nuevo desnuda, me puse totalmente rojo pero parecía que ella no me había visto. No sabía qué hacer, aunque mis piernas parecían que si sabían ya, porque cada vez me estaba acercando a Rukia, cuando por fin estaba a unos centímetros de ella.

Ella voltio…


	3. cap 3

Voltio pero, yo pude verla totalmente de frente y vi su sonrojo ante mí.

-Ichigo?

Su vos era un poco ronca pero linda y su cuerpo era hermoso, sexi, bien formado, que no pude resistir en dar unos pasos más para estar cerca de su cuerpo. Ella solo me miraba sorprendida, y cómo no? Si era YO su "maestro".

-Ichigo

Su vos se iso más suave y cuando lo note ella también se estaba acercando a mí, de un momento a otro yo ya la tenía sostenida de su cintura, besándola.

Si era un depravado! Como es que este besando a mi alumna en su casa de ella y para acabarla ella estaba des-un-da… pero no me importaba ya que en ese momento solo pensaba en ella y aunque tenía poco de conocerla ya sabía cómo era y si estuviera enojada, ya me hubiera matado por lo que estoy haciendo. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno…

-Ichigo- ella me miro

-discúlpame Rukia

Ella miro a otro lado y yo la solté…

-no debe de disculparse

Yo no le dije nada y me decidí a salir de su baño. A los pocos minutos Rukia ya estaba saliendo con una toalla lila a su alrededor de su cuerpo. Me miro y capte enseguida lo que quiso decir, me salí del cuarto mientras la esperaba en su sala.

En unos cuantos segundos ella salió con solo una camisa que le quedaba por el muslo

-Ichigo

-si?... Rukia – yo quería mirarla pero ella miraba a otros lados

\- ni creas que yo también quise besarte, yo solo…

-tu solo?

-queríaa emmm –

-querías?

En ese momento Rukia enrojeció y me tiro una almohada que estaba en el sillón, directo a mi cara…

-no te tengo que dar explicaciones!

-pero si tú fuiste la que comenzó el tema

-miren quien habla, el maestro que se mete a la regadera de su alumna

Mis mejillas empezaron a sentirse calientes y Rukia solo me miraba con una mirada de superioridad

-gane

-cómo puedes jugar con eso!

-y usted como puede meterse a la casa de su alumna!

-perdón! Pero yo nunca eh sabido que cuando las personas se bañan dejan su casa sin seguro! Y más si están solas!… por cierto y tus padres?

-a usted que le interesa!

-pues muCHO!

Vi como Rukia ya no me hablo y abrió la puerta principal

-se va?

-hasta que me digas que pasa con tus padres

-pues yo no tengo papás! Yo vivía con mis hermanos pero me vine acá a estudiar

Rukia seguía esperando a que me saliera, y me salí… después de todo abra más días para hablar con ella…

Después de una larga noche me dormí… escuche mi alarme y me fije en ella ¡ya era muy tarde! me levante lo más rápido posible, me aliste y me fui a la escuela.

-Otra vez se le iso tarde? Maestro- hay estaba el director con una sonrisa de burla?

-disculpe por el retraso

-ja basta de disculpas, todos llegamos tarde- después apunto la puerta de la escuela, y si era cierto lo que me acababa de decir... ay venían como uno 3 maestros apenas

-buenos días director… maestro Kurosaki –

-buenos días Unohana

-hoy ay reunión?- ay iba llegando otra persona … aunque esta no era maestra o maestro

-oh miren quien tenemos aquí a Urahara y a su adorada esposa… Yoruichi Shihōin


	4. Chapter 4

-y a que se debe su gran visita Urahara – hay estaba el director con una gran sonrisa en la cara y yo sin saber quién era

-ya sabes, vengo a ver como ah estado mi sobrina y a ver quiénes son sus nuevos maestros- el señor Urahara voltio a ver a todos los maestros alrededor

-bueno mira que NUEstra sobrina está en su salón y sigue siendo la misma niña aplicada de siempre, pero aquí está su maestro para que te diga los demás detalles – en ese momento sentí un empujoncito en mi espalda por parte del director

\- con que usted es el nuevo maestro de mí sobrina… bueno quisiera hablar en otro lado con usted – en ese momento vi como todos los demás maestros me daban una palmada en el hombro como si les diera lastima y mientras se iban pasando a sus salones

-lo lamento pero en este instante debo de dar clases, así que con su permiso – ya estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta e irme de ese enredo… de que la sobrina no sé que

-yo daré tus clases hoy… ve con Urahara – hay estaba Hirako apoyando a ese tal Urahara

-eh pero…

-pero qué?

-hoy iba a aplicar examen-si claro aplicar exámenes, en qué mundo vives Ichigo y desde cuando soy mala persona para aplicar exámenes?

-pues démelos y los aplico por usted – cuando escuche eso de Hirako, no supe que hacer ya que ni iba aplicar ni los traía!

-este emm… vera director yo los aplico mejor después

-está bien

\- y nos podemos ir maestro – puse mis ojos de plato y sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo cuando escuche una vos femenina por mi hombro… cuando me di la vuelta vi que era la esposa de ese tal Urahara

-sí… donde quieren hablar?

-sígame iremos a una cafetería

En ese momento el salió con sus esposa a lado de él y yo atrás de ellos, ya en la cafetería…

-bueno díganos como se llama usted – me dijo la esposa de ese tal Urahara al cual ya estaba de regreso porque fue a pedir el café…

-me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki – en ese momento vi la impresión en sus ojos de ambos ya que Urahara ya se había sentado

-Kurosaki? Hijo de Isshin Kurosaki? y Masaki Kurosaki? – me dijo Urahara muy ansioso

-los conocen?

-como no conocerlos ellos fueron nuestros mejores amigos en nuestros tiempos de estudios- mi dijo su esposa de Urahara

-y dinos como están ellos… ya no tuvieron más hijos? Eh-

-no y ellos están bien… y ustedes como se llaman?- ya no podía seguir así sin saber ni sus nombres

-mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y ella es mi esposa Yoruichi Shihōin-

-mucho gusto- me dijo Yoruichi extendiendo su mano a la cual estreche con la mía y la retire

-igualmente… y bueno como se llama su sobrina?

-Rukia Kuchiki

-RUKIA?

-si porque?

-por nada

-bueno y díganos como va ella en sus estudios

-pues no le puedo decir con mucha seguridad ya que acabo de transferirme pero, por lo visto en la clases es un chica muy destacada

-muy bien me alegro por ella

-y como es ella fuera de la escuela o fuera de clases?- pregunto la señora Yoruichi

-pues vera yo no la puedo vigilar todo el tiempo, pero si me eh percatado que solo se junta con dos personas…. Toshiro y con Hanatarou

-muy bien

-igual que su hermano, verdad Urahara

-pues que puedo decir… después de todo es su padre de Rukia

En ese momento me quede con los ojos como plato… no podía creer que su "hermano" de Rukia fuera su padre, no podía ni que pensar, todo me daba vueltas, ella no ha de saber nada de esto… pero porque me lo dijeron a mí?

-sé que se pregunta por qué se lo dije- Urahara me saco de mis ideas… y asentí viéndolo

-vera… Byakuya es el padre de Rukia, y se lo han ocultado todos estos años – en ese momento me sentí impotente y me puse de pie

-siéntese no eh terminado

-pero que no se dan cuenta que aquí la que sufre es ella!

-y a eso vengo!... y le contare si se sienta – no tenía otra opción y me senté viéndolos… no sabía qué hacer, sabía muy bien que no conocía muy bien a Rukia ya que acababa de conocerla pero sabía muy bien que sufría por sus padres ya que cuando los mencioné ella cambio de actitud

-veras, Byakuya se lo iba a decir a Rukia pero cuando se lo iba a decir hubo un accidente ese dia, y el quedo en coma

No sabía que decir, pero si sabía algo, ellos estaban muy serios y esto significaba que había algo detrás de ese "accidente".

-Ichigo! Necesitamos que te quedes a vivir con Rukia por un tiempo- abrí mis ojos como plato, VIVIR CON RUKIA!.. si supieran que viviendo alado de ella hago cosas que no, ya me imagino viviendo con ella ….. En ese momento me puse rojo y mire a otro lado

-y lo haras?- Yoruichi se me quedo viendo y yo trataba de ocultar mi sonrojo

-eh eh… ehh bueno, pero porque?

-eso te lo diremos después con Hirako, después de todo también es su sobrina

-bueno y cuando te puedes mudar? – otra ves Yoruichi se me quedaba viendo como tratando de descifrar algo

-em si quiere hoy mismo

-muy bien nosotros le avisamos a Rukia

-muy bien Ichigo, nos podemos ir y no le digas a nadie de esto a na-die entendido!

-si! Señor Urahara- después de eso sentí un golpazo en mi espalda

-no me digas señor que me hace sentir viejo je

\- cla-claro je je – en ese instante lo quería matar, SOLO POR ESO ME GOLPEÓ!

-bueno vámonos, que usted debe de ver a sus alumnos y yo a Rukia

-claro vamos

-y gracias Ichigo

-de nada señ – en eso momento me acorde del golpazo que me dio hace rato y corregí automáticamente – Urahara!

-muy bien, vámonos Yoruichi- en ese momento Urahara se paró y le extendió la mano a su esposa para que se parara, ella se paró y salieron y yo atrás de ellos otra vez.

Ya en la escuela…


	5. Tíos

Ya en la escuela, entre al salón donde el director Hirako estaba dando la clase a mis alumnos

-puedo pasar?

-Maestro Kurosaki que bueno que llega, lo dejo con sus alumnos- Hirako salió del salón

-bueno antes que empiece la corta clase, Rukia salte del salón – todos miraron a Rukia, y Rukia a mí

-porque?-

-alguien te espera afuera por favor salte del salón – Rukia salió del salón y todos solo miraban por donde paso ella

-bueno alumnos empecemos – empecé con la clase ya cuando íbamos a salir escuche a Rukia decir –Porque! - Pero no hice caso y seguí, ya para terminar

-bueno pueden salir ya, mañana los espero con lo que les pedí - todos salieron y yo guarde mis cosas ya para irme… pero en ese momento Hirako y Urahara entraron al salón

Cerraron y se sentaron enfrente de mí, luego empezó a hablar Urahara

-Ichigo queremos hablar contigo

-de que se trata?

-ya hablamos con Rukia y créeme que fue muy difícil hacer que aceptara

-y donde esta ella?

-se fue con Yoruichi, dijeron que iban a comprar cosas para ella – me dijo Hirako… como estaba parado tome asiento y siguió Urahara

-pero vengo a hablar de lo que nos quedamos

-del porque debo de quedarme con Rukia? O porque ese tal Byakuya está en coma?

-las dos cosas

-bueno los escucho

-Rukia se quedara contigo porque ya sabíamos que eras tú su maestro… Ichigo, solo teníamos que hablar contigo para que aceptaras… tus padres ya saben de esto, después de todo ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto

-mis padres? Y ellos porque deben de saber de esto?

-ellos ya sabían de esto, es mas ellos fueron los que me dieron la opción de que tú nos ayudaras con lo de Rukia… pero eso no nos corresponde decírtelo así que nos pasamos con lo de Byakuya

-está bien los escucho luego hablare con mis padres

Hirako y Urahara se veían muy misteriosos… luego empezó a toser Hirako

-muy bien Ichigo yo te diré de eso… veras Byakuya le quiso decir a Rukia que él era su padre, pero por alguna razón no podía… te preguntaras cual es esa razón…

-pero Urahara con Yoruichi me dijeron que Byakuya se lo iba a contar a Rukia

-pero se te olvida que tuvo un accidente ese día

-y porque justo ese día

-porque alguien quiso evitar que Byakuya se lo digiera a Rukia

-por?

-conveniencia

-eh?

-la familia Kuchiki siempre fue de mucho dinero… sabes será mejor hablar de esto otro día y en otro lugar y con otras más personas de confianza

-ay más involucrados?

-algo así… pero por el momento solo te diré que cuides muy bien a Rukia

\- está bien pero cuando me dirán todo?

En ese momento vi como Urahara se levantó y me tomo del hombro

-Ichigo por ahora solo te podemos contar eso… vámonos Hirako!

Hirako se paró igual y se fue atrás de Urahara

-nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas Ichigo y ay sabrás toda la verdad… porque tú también estas involucrado en esto ahora en adelante

Vi como los dos hombres salieron de mi salón muy silenciosamente y sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, aun no sé cómo me meto en cosas como esta pero que se le va a ser. Me pare después de unos 10 minutos de ver la puerta y me decidí a irme a mi casa para llevar mis cosas a la casa de….. RUKIA! Ya se me había olvidado motivo del porque me había metido en esto.

Después de un tiempo de camino llegue a mi casa, me metí y arregle mis cosas para irme a casa de Rukia; después de todo mañana ya era viernes y podíamos llegar más temprano para pasar todas mis cosas. Termine de arreglar mis cosas y me fui a casa de Rukia, cuando llegue ay toque la puerta y abrió Yoruichi…

-Ichigo! Pensé que no ibas a llegar-

-yo pensaba que usted ya se había ido -

-y dejar a mi sobrina en su primer día con su profesor en la casa so-la…. no no jaja quien sabe que puede pasar

En ese momento me puse muy rojo y vi la cara de Yoruichi riéndose como si tramara algo, luego vi que atrás estaba Rukia y que también tenía su cara sonrojada… pero no se notaba mucho ya que ella estaba más atrás de nosotros.

-Tía ya va a comer

-oh Rukia! Ya llego Ichigo! … por lo cual solo comemos y me voy –

En ese momento solo se empezó a carcajear y me vio de reojo

-usted me dijo que se iba a quedar hoy!

-jaja perdón Ichigo no podre cuidar de Rukia su primer día a so-las con su profesor, pero no creo que le pase nada verdad… Ichigo –

-no le pasara nada

-que bien, bueno ahora si a comer

Rukia y Yoruichi se fueron a la cocina y yo me quede observándolas, en realidad se veían muy felices juntas como lo que son tía y sobrina.

-Ichigo dejaras de vernos o vendrás a comer con nosotras?

-em ya voy

Fui donde estaban y me senté a lado de Rukia, empezamos a comer…

-y dime Ichigo… tu sabes cocinar -

-em si pero porque la pregunta?-

-porque no quiero que mi Rukia haga todos los días la comida jaja

-eso después lo veré con Rukia

-jaja bueno

\- Tía y mi tío porque no vino?

-tu tío fue a un asunto Rukia

-y va pasar por ti?

-claro, de hecho ya me llamo y me dijo que te iba a traer un pastel

-un pastel? Porque? Quien cumple?

-jaja pues vamos a festejar nuestro regreso y porque estas con nosotros….ah y por la nueva visita

Luego de lo que dijo me miro y me giño el ojo de nuevo y siguió hablando

-y porque sé que te cuidara muuuy bien… verdad Ichigo

En ese momento capte y me empecé a poner rojo, como es que sabe! . No supe que decir por lo cual solo asentí a lo que me dijo Yoruichi

Después de un rato de charla, Urahara llego con el susodicho pastel y Rukia fue la primera en partirlo y servirse, después Yoruichi nos sirvió y todos nos fuimos a la sala

-Ichigo espero y cuides bien de Rukia, nosotros vendremos algunos días – me dijo Urahara que luego que me dijo eso se acercó y me dijo en el oído

-descuida nosotros te avisaremos para que no los encuéntrenos en esas cosas…

En ese momento enrojecí, primero como es que sabe que me gusta! Lo bueno que no saben que la vi desnuda y que la bese que si no, no quiero ni saber que me dirían

-bueno chicos nos vamos y tú! Cuida bien a nuestra Rukia entendido- me dijo Urahara con una cara de pocos amigos como si todo su mundo fuera esa niña

-SI!

-muy bien nos vamos

Salimos a despedirnos de ellos y Urahara me llamo del otro lado donde estaba, mientras Rukia se despedía de Yoruichi del otro lado

-cuida bien a Rukia y no nos den una sorpresa antes de que despierte Byakuya

-eh?!

-y si lo tiene, déjenme ser el padrino del nene y de tu velorio cuando se entere Byakuya

-velorio? – me puse rojo mientras que Urahara se subía al auto y arrancaba ya para irse

-jaja pero descuida nosotros te cubriremos… adiós Ichigo- seguía igual de rojo y ya le iba a gritar si no fuera porque se fue y estaba Rukia viéndome

-Rukia?

-mande Ichigo

-nos metemos?

-claro

Nos metimos a la casa y Rukia se fue a los cuartos de arriba, mientras yo me quede un rato a ver la tele luego de eso subí a buscar a Rukia. Entre a su cuarto y no estaba, luego fui al baño pero antes de entrar toque por si sucedía algo como la última, ves pero nadie contesto. Luego de tanto buscar me fui a un cuarto que estaba a lado del de ella y ay estaba acomodando una cama.

-que haces? – me acerque a ella y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude y ella me la dio a mi

-acomodo tu nuevo cuarto

-eh? No deberías es mío yo debo de acomodar mis cosas

-descuida Ichigo tu aceptaste así que me toca tender tu cama

-si pero acepte con gusto… acepte por ti – cuando vi yo ya estaba agarrando las manos de ella y la estaba viendo a sus hermosos ojos que me encantaban

-Gracias Ichigo - en ese momento Rukia me abrazo

-no debes de dar las gracias Rukia

Ella se separó y vi unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos pero ella estaba muy contenta era hermosa y no resistí en besarla, cuando vi ella ya había puesto sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y correspondiendo al beso.

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa (ella traía un shorts corto y una camisa de un color rosa pálido) en cuanto termine se la quite, y vi sus lindos pechos entre su brasier de color morado con encaje en las orillas. Después vi a Rukia que estaba sumamente sonrojada pero después vi cómo me empezó a quitarme mi camisa café que llevaba, note que sus manos estaban temblando por lo cual empecé a besarla de nuevo metiendo mi lengua su boca y acostándola en la cama…ella correspondió a mi beso y rasaba su lengua con la mía. Después siguió quitándome mi camisa y cuando termino, empecé a desabrochar su short mientras ella mi pantalón….

-Ichigo

-mande Rukia

-te amo …


	6. Capitulo 6 : deporte?

-Te amo- es lo que dijo ella a lo cual me quede algo impactado y a la vez tan feliz

-y yo a ti- le dije mientras pegaba su frente con la mía – Ru ki a – le dije tiernamente mientras me sonreía

-Ichi – no pude terminar ya que mis labios ya estaban junto a los de ella, dando un cálido beso, mientras ella me correspondía. Después de sepáranos…

-Ichigo – dijo pasando sus manos por sus ojos tiernamente como un gato a lo cual me dio un poco de risa

-que pasa mi niña – le dije sonriendo mientras ella tenía un leve sonrojo

-tengo sueño- dijo Rukia asiendo pucheros a lo cual me dio más risa

-está bien, entonces vamos a dormirnos pero mañana seguiremos con lo que nos quedamos entendido- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla

\- está bien- dijo Rukia feliz, mientras me levantaba y la cargaba, salí del cuarto aunque en el camino a su cuarto de Rukia, a ella se le había caído su short desabrochado que llevaba aunque no le tomo importancia. Cuando nos metimos a su cuarto, la acosté en su cama delicadamente mientras me acostaba alado de ella.

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia quien se había acomodado en mi pecho, cerrando sus ojos tiernamente mientras la tapaba con una sábana

Al otro día abrí mis ojos, Rukia no estaba vi el reloj y de nuevo era tarde!, me pare desesperado asía la cocina, donde había una nota con una tasa de café y otra cosa que estaba en un plato

_Ichigo no te quise despertar así que me adelante a la escuela, oh y si no lo notas te deje comida __J__nos vemos en la escuela_

_Atte tu niña: Rukia :3_

Después de leer la notita de Rukia y reírme de sus caras, me fui corriendo a cambiarme, comí lo que me dejo Rukia, agarré mis cosas y me fui. Al llegar allá como siempre debía estar Hirako

-otra vez tarde Maestro Ichigo- dijo Hirako burlándose, mientras seguía pasando a mi salón

-nos vemos- dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto

Al pasar todos se acomodaron como relámpago, luego puse mis cosas en la mesa, vi de reojo a Rukia la cual también me veía, (al igual que todos ¬¬).

Después de una media hora de clases…

-ahora vamos a ser dos equipos! – dije gritando ya que todos estaban a punto de dormirse en el asiento

-EQUIPOOOS! Yo quiero con RUKIA-SEMPAI! – decía Keigo quien estaba a punto de abrazar a Rukia si no fuera porque Toshiro le dio una patada en el estómago, a lo cual me dio lastima por Keigo

-me agrada su emoción joven Keigo, pero los equipos se conformaran por equipo de hombres y equipo de mujeres- dije mientras todos se movían, los hombres se iban a donde estaba Keigo ya que no se podía mover, mientras que las mujeres del otro

-Maestro! Es una INJUS TI CIA!- dijo Keigo desde el suelo

-eh? Porque?- dije algo confuso al igual que todos

-las chicas son más! Además tienen a la adorable Rukia-sempai – dijo mientras todos empezábamos a contar, y era cierto. Rukia era adorable, bueno también tenía razón de que había más chicas que chicos, a lo cual les dije

-está bien, me uniré a el equipo de hombres y así nadie tiene ni más ni menos- dije mientras me iba a un lado de los chicos que estaban celebrando, mientras las chicas me daban miradas de asesinas, como advirtiéndome, a lo cual me dieron ganas de retirarme pero ya les había dicho a los chico.

-y para que los equipos? – dijo Toshiro quien estaba sentado tranquilamente

-pues vamos a ser un pequeño jueguito – dije algo diabólico hasta me asuste yo mismo – pero primero escojan sus capitanes

-YOOOO!- dijo Keigo alzándose como si nada

-nosotras ya tenemos a la capitana- dijo Taski entre una sonrisa malvada

\- así? A ver a quien debo derrotar!?- dijo Keigo quien estaba haciendo cosas al aire como si estuviera luchando

-Yo- dijo Rukia dando un paso enfrente, haciendo que los chicos se hicieran atrás, en excepción de Toshiro, Hanataro y yo por supuesto.

-el capitán se cambia a Toshiro!- dijo Keigo con algo de miedo cuando Toshiro lo miro con cara de -_no me metas en tus líos o te mato- _pero ya no le dio tiempo, ya que todos los chicos ya lo habían puesto enfrente con toda y silla

-bueno al parecer los capitanes son Rukia y Toshiro- dije mientras los veía de lejos

-y ahora qué?- dijo Riruka con cara de fastidio

-bueno, el juego será este, primero tienen que poner a el chico y chica más atléticos de su grupo, sin tocar a los capitanes – dije mientras todos se miraban buscando a alguien

-supongo que tendré que ir yo- dijo un chico de cabellos rojos al cual todos los chicos estaban alabando diciendo –_RENJI! RENJI!- _

_-_chicas?- dije ya que se habían tardado en decidir

-Voy yo!- dijo Riruka pasando enfrente asiendo que las chicas volvieran a su ánimo de siempre

-bueno, Riruka y Renji darán dos vueltas a la escuela- cuando dije esto todos me gritaron:

-QUEEEEEEEE!?

-después! Vendrán al salón dando seguimiento a los siguientes, así que escojan al genio de su equipo – dije mientras los chicos de inmediato dijeron –ISHIDA ISHIDA!- y las chicas solo empujaban a Nemu asía enfrente

-bueno después de que Riruka o Renji llegue ustedes resolverán un problema que aran los capitanes opuestos, claramente que todo depende de Riruka y Renji ya que en cuanto llegue el que corrió de su equipo van a poder seguir con el problema- dije asiendo que asintieran todos

-y después?- dijo Hanataro algo interesado

-bueno después de que resuelvan CORRECTAMENTE van a poder continuar, así que alisten a los más fuertes de sus equipos- dije asiendo que me metieran en ese lio diciendo – _ICHIGO! ICHIGO!-_

_-_con que Ichigo- dijo Tastki saliendo de la oscuridad, haciendo que todas las oportunidades de ganar se fueran abajo

-bu bueno como no quiero que haya ningún herido, será por pulso, - dije entre una risa de miedo – la pregunta es ¿si Nemu termina más rápido el problema, que Ishida como voy a pasar para hacer el pulso con Taski? – dije asiendo que todos se me quedaran viendo

-DIGA!- dijeron todos en unísono

-pues si Ishida se apura yo ya no hago el pulso, solo lo hace Taski ¿con quién? Pues con el capitán contrario – dije asiendo que todos los chicos miraran a Rukia con miedo

-je y después- dijo Rukia para que ya no la miraran y me prestaran atención a mi

-bueno aquí consigan a dos personas de sus equipos, un muy ágil y el otro puede ser torpe o listo- dije asiendo que los hombres sacaran a Keigo mientras pensaban en otra persona, mientras las chicas ya habían sacado a Hinamori y a Soi fon

-chicos! Ya den el otro!- dije hartándome de tanto _bla bla bla_

-Hanataro!- dijo Keigo algo desesperando mientras que Hanataro se quedaba con cara de _¿yo?_

-bueno lo siguiente ya lo tenía arreglado, este antes de decir que van a hacer díganme quien es el ágil? Y quien el otro? – dije mientras los veía

-Soi Fon es la ágil y Momo es quien la va ayudar – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa la cual me encanto

-Keigo dice que él va ser el ágil – a lo cual todos nos quedamos con carota de _eh!- _y Hanataro lo ayudara- dijo Toshiro dando sin importancia a todo

-bueno después de que terminemos Taski y yo de hacer el pulso, ustedes se van a ir a la cancha de deportes, o sea en el piso de abajo, cuando lleguen hay van a ver dos sillas de cada lado sosteniendo un tuvo el cual ya está bien ajustado, también van a ver una mesa en cada extremo, en una mesa va ver 16 vasos vacíos- dije mientras que todos prestaban atención

-siga! – dijeron todos en unísono

-bueno, en la otra mesa va ver dos jaras con agua, asi que Soi Fon y Keigo van a dar ocho vueltas si es que no quieren tardar el doble por traer de uno en uno- dije mirando a Keigo quien ya estaba pálido- Hanataro y Momo llenaran los vasos y los pondrán en la mesa- dije terminando la explicación-

-y después? – dijo Riruka algo curiosa

-pues hay se termina – dije tranquilo

-eh! Y el premio! Y el perdedor?!- dijo Keigo quien estaba alado mío

-ahhhh por cierto escojan a alguien que pueda estar vigilando a el equipo contrario- dije mientras que todos buscaban a alguien

-MIZURUU!- dijo Keigo sacándolo enfrente

-Yachiru- dijo Rukia sacando a Yachiro

-bueno entonces Mizuru y Yachiru ustedes van a vigilar y grabar cada cosa que haga el equipo contrario-

-y eso para qué? – dijo Uryu

-pues verán al final cuando tengamos cuantas veces hicieron trampa y cuantas veces les ganaron el equipo contrario, ellos o ellas le echaran a el capitán de su equipo un vaso de agua en la cabeza de acuerdo a cuantas veces hicieron trampa y cuantas veces perdieron- dije asiendo que Rukia y Toshiro miraran a su equipo con cara de asesinos

-más les vale no perder- dijeron los dos con vos fría asiendo que todos los que estuviéramos hay nos dieran escalofríos

-bueno empecemos- dije haciendo que todos estuvieran atentos – Renji! Riruka!, pónganse atrás de la puerta, Yachiru! Mizuru! Salgan con las cámaras – dije mientras todos ya estaban en la ventana- Rukia! Toshiro! empiecen a plantear el problema en sus cuadernos, y cuando den ellos la última vuelta, empiecen a escribirlo en el pizarrón- dije mientras ellos asentían – bueno a la de tres empiezan a correr entendido!

-si! Ya cuente – dijeron con desesperación

\- uno… dos… tres!- dije asiendo que Riruka se fuera por las escaleras de la izquierda y Renji de la derecha

-CORRE RENJI! CORRE!- decía Keigo por la ventana, ya que esos dos ya habían salido de la escuela, yéndose directo a la calle por lados contrarios

-VAMOS RIRUKA!- decía Momo con Nemu

-Termine!- dijeron en unísono Toshiro y Rukia, inmediatamente se fueran a ver cómo iba la carrera, la cual iba en empate, Riruka estaba dando todo igual que Renji

-chicos! En el otro piso se ven mejo la carrera!- dijo Tatski, haciendo que todos nos fuéramos al otro piso, en excepción de Toshiro y Rukia que debían de anotar el problema, ya en el otro piso se veía como esos dos estaban empezando con la segunda vuelta


End file.
